Kickalicious
by swasome unicorns
Summary: Kim is an aspiring, talented baker, dancer, and black belt. Jack Brewer is the mind-blowingly attractive dancer and karate champion. He comes across Kim in his search for a female dancer to perform a routine with him, and he is very interested in her cute personality and her original style. But...will she feel the same way towards the flirtatious freestyler?


Kim Crawford:

Occupation: baker, student, dancer

Achievements: 2nd degree black belt, winner of the Miss Seaford beauty pageant 3 years consecutively

Hobbies: martial arts (mainly karate), gymnastics, dance, singing

"Hi, my name is Kim, and welcome to the Vanilla Drop Café. I'll be taking care of you today, what can I get you?" I smiled politely at the two teenage girls sitting in the booth.

"Um, I'd like a...chocolate chip iced coffee." The first girl said. I scribbled that down.

"And what size would you like that in?"

"Medium, please." Alrighty then, medium chocolate chip iced coffee.

"And for you?" I turned to the other girl.

"Can I have the cucumber mint lemonade?"

"You definitely can," I said as I wrote it down.

"Thank you," she said.

"You are very welcome, let me take those off your hands..." I took their menus.

"I'll call you ladies up to the counter when your drinks are done." I smiled once more as I walked back to the counter. I poured the lemonade from the latest batch into a glass. I cut up some fresh cucumber and mint and stirred it real quick, giving it our signature fresh, unique pop. I fixed up the chocolate chip iced coffee, swirling the whipped cream and drizzling the chocolate syrup on top. Perfect.

"Table 6, your order's ready, Table 6," I called out. The girls came up to the counter with their money. "Is there anything else you girls would like today?" I asked as I was about to print out their receipt.

"I'm fine...you want anything, Steph?"

"No, I'm good." "Alright then, your total is $7.43. Have a great day!" I slid them their drinks.

"You too, thanks!" The girls smiled at me before turning and going to their booth. Now, I can go and clean the empty tables! Fun, right? Meanwhile, I'll tell all of y'all a little bit about my self. Cuz I'm bored... So, my mom's from Tennessee and my dad's from Montana (yes, people do live there. Mind blowing, right?). They both moved to Seaford when they were pretty young (like before they started junior high). They met in high school and hated each other, but its a fine line between hate and love, if you know what I mean (wink wink wink wink). So that's how I came along. I am blonde with brown eyes and I'm 5'2. Even though I'm pretty short for being 22 years old I WILL KICK ALL YO BOOTIES FOR THINKING THAT I CAN'T. Now, with that said, hi!

Okay, all the tables are clean... I walked back into the kitchen and asked Mika, my coworker and best friend, "Hey, you wanna take care of the tables for a few hours, I got it back here."

"Yes, if you like, the mocha cake and the orange scones just need to be frosted and we're good for the next group of customers." Mika said, in her exotic fashion. She moved here from Hachmakistan back in high school and never got used to talking like us...but that's okay. I don't think it would be Mika if she did.

"Okay then, I'll go do that. Have fun!" I grinned at her before heading to the kitchen.

Mixing some powdered sugar, vanilla, and a little bit of orange juice gets me my glaze for the orange scones. I drizzle it over the warm, fresh-out-of-the-oven scones and place them on the tray for our display case-thingy. You know, the thing that bakeries have. Glancing at the clock, it's 3:15. At the Vanilla Drop Café, we have two big rushes of customers: at around 7:00 a.m., and at 3:30 p.m. So I have about 15 minutes to get this cake frosted. Our mocha cake is frosted with a classic chocolate buttercream frosting, that has a touch of coffee to it.

"Hey Kim, it's 3:30, are you almost done?" Mika called.

"Hang on...yes...I...am!" I said as I put on the finishing touches (and by that, I mean those chocolate shavings that everyone loves so much).

"Great, come on out and help me!" I set up the second register at the counter. Sure enough, our tables were filling up quite nicely. The young woman at the front of the line, orders a Strawberry Bubble Tea and a fruit salad.

"Here you are, have a nice day! Next!" I called out to the next customer in line.

Whoo! Finally 5:00. I closed up the bakery doors.

"Today was a workout, wasn't it, Kim?" Mika looked at me, just as exhausted I was.

"Yeah, but it's definitely worth it," I say, and it's true. Our tiny bakery is so successful.

"For sure. Hey, you wanna come over for dinner today or something?" She offered.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning!" I replied.

"Oh yeah. At 6:45!"

"You bet. Goodnight, Mika!" I called, as I started walking to my car. The drive to my apartment was a rather short and quiet one. Once I got home, I jumped in the shower. The hot water soothed my tired skin after a long day. Hopping out, I pulled on a pair of old gray sweatpants and a light blue T-shirt. Walking to the kitchen, I grabbed my iPhone and started listening to some music off of my wonderful iheartradio. I swear, that is my favorite app.

Oh my god. I love this song. It's so beautiful.

_Beyoncé-If I Were a Boy_

I don't listen to her music very often, but this song-this song just touched me somewhere.

_If I were a boy_  
_Even just for a day_  
_I'd roll out of bed in the morning_  
_And throw on what I wanted and go_  
_Drink beer with the guys_  
_And chase after girls_  
_I'd kick it with who I wanted_  
_And I'd never get confronted for it_  
_Cause they stick up for me_  
_If I were a boy_  
_I think I could understand_  
_How it feels to love a girl_  
_I swear I'd be a better man_  
_I'd listen to her_  
_Cause I know how it hurts_  
_When you lose the one you wanted_  
_Cause he's taking you for granted_  
_And everything you had got destroyed_  
_If I were a boy_  
_I would turn off my phone_  
_Tell everyone it's broken_  
_So they'd think that I was sleeping alone_  
_I'd put myself first_  
_And make the rules as I go_  
_Cause I know that she'd be faithful, _  
_Waiting for me to come home, to come home._  
_If I were a boy_  
_I think I could understand_  
_How it feels to love a girl_  
_I swear I'd be a better man_  
_I'd listen to her_  
_Cause I know how it hurts_  
_When you lose the one you wanted_  
_Cause he's taking you for granted_  
_And everything you had got destroyed_  
_It's a little too late for you to come back_  
_Say it's just a mistake, _  
_Think I'd forgive you like that_  
_If you thought I would wait for you_  
_You thought wrong_  
_But you're just a boy_  
_You don't understand_  
_And you don't understand, ohhhh_  
_How it feels to love a girl_  
_Someday you wish you were a better man_  
_You don't listen to her_  
_You don't care how it hurts_  
_Until you lose the one you wanted_  
_Cause you're taking her for granted_  
_And everything you had got destroyed_

That has got to be one of the best songs in the history of everything in the universe. And this sandwich is amazing.

Like, okay, this is gonna sound really weird, but the gooey cheese makes me think of how she sings. Her smooth, emotional voice...I hope that Jay-Z knows how lucky he is to have someone who is so talented. If that song was written out of personal experience, then...you know.

But it's her life, I won't interfere...

I just love this sandwich so much!

**Way to have an awkward ending... What is this, my fourth story? And I still can't write these endings?**

**Okay, time to clear some shtuff up. This is an intro chapter, like a "Meet Kim" kinda thing. So expect the next chapter and chapter 3 to be a little bit better and more interesting for all of y'all...**

** Well...I'm sorry for starting a new story that I'll never get time to update...but I had this amazing idea yesterday and I had to use it! Come on guys, you know the feeling. So...I'm going to try to get to know all you readers better. While stealing ideas from you, bwahahahaha. Hehe. So in your reviews, answer this question in addition to comments and ideas for this new story: **

**What is your favorite color on Jack? **

**Mine personally would have to be black and purple. Hehe. ;)**

**And I love the song used, I couldn't stop myself (it was stuck in my head!). So sorry if that bored you... **

**Anyways, thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed :) **

**~swasome unicorns**


End file.
